Three Seconds
by RevolutionZwei
Summary: Short little Leon/Ada ficlet. Because there isn't nearly enough Leon/Ada out there anymore...Rated M for language.


**Disclaimer : Resident Evil and all of it's characters belong to Capcom. This story is simply fiction, and is only for entertainment.**

--

**Three Seconds**

"Leon!"

The blonde man's head snapped up, connecting on the cold metal that was the hood of his Jeep. His eyes widened in realization as to what he'd done, but his brain spared him from pain for three seconds, not quite registering that what he'd just done had hurt like a bitch-bastard. When those precious three seconds of his life were gone and Leon's brain finally kicked in, so did the pain, and like a bitch-bastard, it hurt.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!" Leon growled loudly, clutching the front of his vehicle with one hand, and the back of his skull with another. While trying to rub away the stinging sensation on his head, his other hand accidentally slipped off of it's resting place and landed on a part of the Jeep's piping hot engine, adding insult to injury. Or...more like injury to injury. This time, the government agent's brain didn't stall, and Leon pulled his hand away from the scorching metal.

"Ass! That--! Freakin'--! Ahh!" he sputtered out in aggravation, looking down at the palm of his hand, which was beginning to grow red. As red as it could manage, at any rate, as both of his hands were caked in soot and grease, the result of many hours spent hunched over his vehicle, giving it a slight tune up and also trying to figure out just what the hell would keep rattling when he drove. That was something annoyed his wife more than himself, but nonetheless, he had decided to bite the bullet and try to alleviate the nuisance. Speaking of his wife...

"Yeah?" Leon called out loudly, wincing at how easily his voice caused his head to pulsate angrily.

"Did you remember to mail the check for the phone bill out?" a voice replied, sounding as though it was coming from the kitchen of their home.

"Yes, dear..." he answered slowly, but loudly enough for her to hear. He hadn't, but there was no way in hell he would admit it. Three seconds of preparation wouldn't be nearly enough time for the pain that Ada Wong-Kennedy could incur.

"You aren't lying to me...are you sweetheart?" Ada questioned, her voice dripping with honey. She knew.

_Great._

"Umm...what was that babe? I couldn't hear--" Leon's weak attempt to drag out what was painfully clear was cut off by a soft voice in the doorway of the garage.

"I said, you wouldn't lie to me, would you sweetheart?" the raven-haired Goddess purred, startling Leon. Not that he should have been startled, as it wasn't the first time that she had magically appeared out of thin-air. Or disappeared, for that matter; she was seriously Houdini.

_Plan B, Kennedy._

"Come here hun, I got the rattling noise to stop." Leon quickly changed the subject, and motioned from his wife to his Jeep. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, eyeing her husband from head to toe for a minute, but soon complied. She sauntered over to the passenger's side door of the SUV, tossing her head back and winking at Leon, who grinned sheepishly.

_Sweet...I may be out of the woods, yet._

Leon strolled over to the driver's side door and opened it, taking a seat beside his wife. He inserted the keys and turned the engine over, allowing the vehicle to start. The married couple sat in silence, straining their ears for any rattling, but heard nothing. Ada looked over to her husband, who was grinning in pride. When he saw her looking at him, Leon wiggled his eyebrows and grinned wider.

"Huh, huh? Pretty good, right?" he asked smugly, killing the engine. Ada rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop a small smile from lighting up her features at her husband's antics.

"Well, there's certainly no rattle anymore..." the Eurasian beauty agreed, turning the handle on the door.

"That's because I'm that damn good, love." Leon teased with a wink, also opening his door. Ada scoffed, stepping out of the Jeep and looking at her blonde husband. A thought crossed her mind, and as she softly shut the door to the SUV, she smiled.

"Yes, you are awesome Leon. Just don't forget to mail that damn check out tomorrow, 'kay?" she purred devilishly, just as Leon was allowing his door to close. The smirk on his face instantly melted away, and his body froze. Unfortunately, he neglected to move his finger out of the door's path in his reverie, and as the metal bounced off of his thumb casually, not caring that flesh and bone had feelings, Leon's eyes widened in realization. From three seconds, the clock began to tick down.

--

_Well...yeah, this oneshot was random. And short, so very short. Painfully short...I almost wish that I didn't just have to post it as a single oneshot, but it's rated M, so it can't go into Civil War. Nonetheless, I still felt like posting this lol. I got the inspiration when I smacked my head on my cabinet door. It hurt like a bitch-bastard. *Readjusts icepack*_


End file.
